Conventionally, at bank note processing devices and the like that are used in financial institutions or the like, for example, a client deposits cash such as bank notes or coins or the like, or cash is dispensed to the client, in accordance with the contents of the transaction with the client.
There are bank note processing devices that have, for example, a bank note deposit/withdrawal opening that carries out the transfer of bank notes to and from clients, a discriminating section that discriminates the denomination and the authenticity of an inserted bank note, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted bank notes, and denomination cassettes that store bank notes per denomination.
This bank note processing device conveys bank notes by connecting the respective sections, that are the bank note deposit/withdrawal opening, the discriminating section, the temporary holding section, the denomination cassettes and the like, by a conveying path that is provided at the interior of a housing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-186448).
A roller conveying section 220, that conveys bank notes by the mechanisms shown in FIG. 18 to FIG. 21, is used as a portion of the conveying path in such a bank note processing device.
FIG. 18 shows the roller conveying section 220 seen from the right side of a frame right side plate 19R, and FIG. 19 shows the roller conveying section 220 seen from the right side through the frame right side plate 19R, an upper guide right side plate 44R and a lower guide right side plate 46R. In FIG. 19, the frame right side plate 19R and the upper guide right side plate 44R are shown virtually by the two-dot chain lines.
FIG. 20 shows the roller conveying section 220 seen from the front side of an upper guide front side plate 44F and a lower guide front side plate 46F. FIG. 21 shows the roller conveying section 220 seen from the front side through the upper guide front side plate 44F and the lower guide front side plate 46F.
At this roller conveying section 220, an upper conveying unit 262 in which plural mechanism parts are combined is made into a sub-assembly. The roller conveying section 220 is assembled due to this upper conveying unit 262 that has been assembled in advance being fit into a frame 19.
The frame right side plate 19R and a frame left side plate 19L, that are plate-shaped and are formed of metal, extend along the vertical direction at the left and right end portions of the roller conveying section 220. Hereinafter, the frame right side plate 19R and the frame left side plate 19L are also collectively called the frame 19.
An outer side metal plate 16 that covers the upper conveying unit 262 from above is mounted to the frame 19. The outer side metal plate 16 is structured by a metal plate, and is bent downward at the four corners of a shape that is rectangular as seen in plan view and extends in the horizontal direction, and is electrically conductive with the frame 19 by being fixed to the frame 19.
An inner side metal plate 17 that is structured by a metal plate is provided beneath the outer side metal plate 16. At this inner side metal plate 17, the left and right end portions of an inner side metal plate ceiling plate 17J that extends in the horizontal direction are bent downward substantially orthogonally, and structure an inner side metal plate right side plate 17R and an inner side metal plate left side plate 17L.
Due to the inner side metal plate ceiling plate 17U being fixed to the outer side metal plate 16, this inner side metal plate 17 is electrically conductive with the outer side metal plate 16 and holds an upper conveying guide 44.
A bank note conveying path 48, at which bank notes are conveyed with the upper side and lower side thereof being guided respectively by the upper conveying guide 44 and a lower conveying guide 46 that are plate-shaped and whose left and right end portions are held at the frame 19, is formed at this roller conveying section 220.
It is easy to see the interior of the bank note conveying path 48 from the exterior due to this upper conveying guide 44 being resin-molded and formed to be transparent.
The roller conveying section 220 has drive rollers 26 that are provided so as to rotate freely, and pushing rollers 30 that are formed of metal and push the bank notes against the drive rollers 26 in a direction orthogonal to the surface direction that is the direction in which the surfaces of the bank notes extend.
The pushing rollers 30 rotate around pushing shafts 32 that are made of metal, and are electrically conductive with the inner side metal plate 17 due to these pushing shafts 32 being slidably inserted and fit into pushing shaft hole portions 76 that are formed in the inner side metal plate right side plate 17R and the inner side metal plate left side plate 17L.
The pushing shafts 32 are urged downward by a pushing spring 38 that is made of metal. This pushing spring 38 is supported by a supporting point shaft 236.
The supporting point shaft 236 is cylindrical, is formed of metal, and extends in the left-right direction. The supporting point shaft 236 is electrically conductive with the inner side metal plate 17 by being fit into and fixed to supporting point shaft hole portions 74 that are formed in the inner side metal plate right side plate 17R and the inner side metal plate left side plate 17L.
The supporting point shaft 236 is pushed against the upper end surfaces of the supporting point shaft hole portions 74 due to reaction force that is generated toward an upward direction in accordance with the pushing force that the pushing spring 38 applies to the pushing shafts 32.
This roller conveying section 220 is made into a sub-assembly as the upper conveying unit 262 in a state in which the upper conveying guide 44, and the pushing rollers 30, the pushing shafts 32, the pushing spring 38 and the supporting point shaft 236 that are mechanism parts within this upper conveying guide 44, and the inner side metal plate 17 and the outer side metal plate 16 are made integral. The roller conveying section 220 is assembled due to the outer side metal plate 16 being fixed to the frame 19.
By the way, the pushing rollers 30, the pushing shafts 32, the pushing spring 38 and the supporting point shaft 236, that are charged because they are made of metal, must be connected to the frame 19 by conductors through which electricity flows, as a countermeasure to erroneous operation and noise that are due to static electricity.
However, the upper conveying guide 44 is a transparent, resin-molded product and is not electrically conductive. Therefore, at the roller conveying section 220, the mechanism parts within the upper conveying guide 44 cannot be made to be electrically conductive with the frame 19 via the upper conveying guide 44.
Therefore, at the roller conveying path 220, although the upper conveying unit 262 is made into a sub-assembly, the mechanism parts within the upper conveying guide 44 can be made to be electrically conductive all the way to the frame 19 by holding the supporting point shaft 236 at the inner side metal plate 17, and fixing the inner side metal plate 17 to the outer side metal plate 16, and further, fixing the outer side metal plate 16 to the frame 19.